The Little Things About Lucas
by Take-A-Look-Through-My-Eyes
Summary: Sequel to The Little Things. These are some of the things Maya has noticed about Lucas.


**Hey guys! I know it's been forever and a half since the last story but I thought I'd try making a sequel. No promises that it'll be any good, but here you go!**

After knowing someone for seven years, living with them, and then inevitably dating them, you pick up on a few little things. Maya couldn't help it. It's not like she was following his every move and watching him all the time. But she did learn new things about him.

Like the fact that he was kind of superstitious and knocked on wood to 'un-jinx' things; though he has his preferences, he'll listen to almost any kind of music (she's heard him sing to ABBA, Billy Joel, the Backstreet Boys, and Joan Jett, to name a few); he absolutely hates peanut butter and won't eat it under any circumstances; he's right-handed but bats with his left, he can't do anything in the day until he's had coffee and he says he can quit whenever he wants but she doesn't hold his breath, and he has a nervous habit of playing with Maya's hair.

And she's recently found out that he can be very insecure at times and gets jealous pretty easily…

Maya sat in her new art class, eagerly awaiting the lesson. She fidgeted with her sketchpad and straightened each of her pencils. She looked over at the girl next to her, who was smiling at her fondly.

"You look pretty excited." Maya bounced up and down in her seat.

"Why wouldn't I be? I finally get to create some actual art in my art classes. Last semester I got to learn about Monet and his life, and that was great, he's my idol, but now I can show how much he's inspired me." The girl could practically see the sparkle in Maya's eyes. She chuckled.

"I wish I was that passionate. I only signed up for this class for the…let's say, _aesthetic_ perks." Maya frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" The door burst open and their professor walked in and clapped her hands together.

"Okay class! Get your sketchpads ready. We're gonna be using a model today." Maya looked to the girl next to her, then back to the professor.

"Oh wow, so we're getting right into it. Sweet." A man in his mid-twenties walked in wearing a robe. He stood on the platform in the center of the room and smiled at everyone. Professor Lovett stood next to him.

"Everyone, this is Randy. You'll all be drawing a still life of him. Be sure to make him feel welcome; this can be kind of nerve wracking." Maya furrowed her brow.

"What's so nerve wracking about posing for a still- What the holy hell?!" Randy had dropped his robe and was currently posing _nude_ in front of the entire class. Maya's eyes were basically protruding out of her head. The girl to her left was giving him bedroom eyes as she started sketching. Maya swallowed thickly as she started. She made sure to put as much detail into his face before she slowly started going further down.

After classes were over Maya slumped into the apartment. She threw her bag on the ground and fell on the couch. She had signed up for way too many classes this semester. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Not but thirty seconds later there was a set of arms around her from behind and a chin on her shoulder. She was too tired to be curious as to who it was.

"Hey, Riles," she assumed. She heard a chuckle that was definitely too deep to be Riley's.

"I don't know if I should feel bad about my girlish hands or if Riley should be offended cuz you think she has a scruffy face." Maya's face heated up.

"Oh, sorry, Huck." She turned her head and looked up at him. "You know I love your girlish hands. Plus, can you blame me? Riley is usually the more affectionate person out of all of us." Lucas pouted exaggeratedly.

"Well now you must feel the wrath of my scruffy face." He leaned in and rubbed his cheek on hers, making her squeal. He smiled down at her and gave her an upside down kiss.

The door opened and Riley walked in. She glanced at them before heading to the fridge.

"Lucas, stop slobbering all over my best friend." She pulled out a bottle of water, pointing it at them. "We have to study later and I can't do that if she's all...moist." Maya laughed out loud and Lucas looked dumbfounded but laughed as well.

"Hey! I was not the only participant in this. Yell at her, too." Riley shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, can't do it. She's my angel and you corrupted her with that devil mouth of yours. So any and all slobbering is your fault."

"Oh, come on. She was corrupted way before I met her." Maya got up on her knees and patted his cheek.

"And don't you forget it. Especially when _I'm_ corrupting _you_." She grabbed his face and kissed him again. Hard. Riley walked up and thumped Lucas on his head.

"What?"

"Stop doing that!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Then you need to control your woman."

Lucas sighed. "Why am I being ganged up on?"

"Because chicks before… y'know, dicks." She whispered the last word. Maya laughed.

"Oh, honey, you're precious."

"That's because I don't have an R-rated relationship," she said, pointedly looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, well Maya thinks you have a scruffy face," Lucas mumbled. Riley looked at Maya, confused.

"Don't worry, he's just self-conscious about his girl-hands."

"Okaaay then. Anyway, I can't stay long. Before our study sesh, Zay and I are gonna hang out a bit."

" _Making out in his car!"_ Maya cough-said into her fist. Riley walked over and thumped her on the head as well and grabbed her jacket.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Then we wouldn't get to do anything!" Maya whined.

"Behave!" Riley smirked as she walked out. Lucas walked around the couch and sat next to Maya.

"Wasn't she, like, our number one fan there for a while? But now that we're together she's all mad at me. I'm not used to that. Everyone loves me!"

Maya chuckled as she retrieved her sketchpad from her bag. "Oh no, Moral Compass doesn't know what to do with all this negativity thrown his way."

"I really don't." Maya patted his leg.

"Don't worry, Riley's just protective of her favorite person. You're, like, her sixth favorite person. So I come before you."

"Wait, sixth?"

"Me, Zay, Farkle, Auggie, Justin Timberlake, you," Maya counted off her fingers."

"I'm after Timberlake, really?"

"I'm afraid so, sorry." Lucas fell back on the couch, defeated. But he laughed, anyway.

"Are those your new sketches?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, wanna see?" Lucas leaned over as she flipped through them.

"I saw a butterfly land on this flower and just had to draw it. I was late to my math class but

it was worth it." She flipped the page. "Ooh, when it rained yesterday I had the perfect opportunity to work with distorted imagery and I drew my view through the window."

"That's really well done."

"Thanks." She flipped the page again and froze. Before them was the sketch she drew of Randy, the model from that day's class, in all his naked glory. Lucas sat up straight.

"Uh, is there a reason there's a naked guy in there?"

"Oh, come on, it was just for a class. We had to do this." Lucas looked uncomfortable.

"So a guy just waltzed right in, disrobed, and you were forced to draw him? Isn't that considered some kind of porn or something?" Maya stared at him.

"What are you talking about? This is basic art class 101. Everyone has to draw anatomy at least once. He was just a model that came in, was very _professional_ , and just sat there while we drew him." Lucas couldn't stop looking at the picture.

"But...did you have to put so much detail in...certain areas?" Maya narrowed her eyes at him. She looked back to the picture.

"That isn't very detailed! I barely spent any time on it!"

"Oh, because you just committed it to memory, did you?" Maya glared at him.

"You're being ridiculous! Would you be acting this way if it was a female model?"

"Of course!" He threw his hands up. "You bisexual!" Maya's jaw dropped. She stood up.

"I'm walking away from you. When you're a little more mature, come find me." She turned and walked into her room, slamming the door.

Maya was laying on her bed in the dark when there was a knock on the door. She didn't say anything and it opened a little.

"Can I come in?" Lucas asked quietly. Without looking at him, Maya nodded once. Lucas walked in, closing the door quietly. We walked over to her bed.

"Look, I'm so sorry about that. I just got insanely jealous all of a sudden. I don't know what came over me."

"That doesn't excuse the way you acted," Maya mumbled.

"I know. It's just- I've never been in this position before. I've never been with someone I never thought I'd have in my wildest dreams. Someone so perfect and crazy and sweet and attractive. I see how everyone looks at you. They either think you hung the stars or are thinking about what's under your clothes. I can tell. And it kills me to not punch out every one of them. Sometimes I do something bold to show them you're taken, like kiss you or put my arm around you. I hate that I get like that. I don't own you. And people should be allowed to look at you if you're okay with it." He paused and spoke so quietly this time that Maya had to strain her ears to hear him properly.

"I just don't wanna lose you. You're too special, to me and to the world. And if I see you being friendly with someone else all I can see is you leaving me for them when you realize you can do better. I've always suffered in silence up until now. But when I saw that you had this, what I would call attractive, guy in your sketchbook...I just thought to myself: 'This guy is better than me. She's probably more attracted to him, anyway.' It's stupid, I know, but these thoughts haunt me every now and then." Maya sighed and scooted over, patting the space next to her, still lying on her side and not looking at him. Lucas climbed in behind her. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her middle.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I really am. That must be painful. But you have to trust that I care about you. I'm with you for a reason, dumbass." Lucas recoiled a little at that, but Maya held on to his hand tighter. "And I know that you also suffer from low self-esteem because of your body image. I know hearing people tell you, 'Oh, you have nothing to worry about' doesn't help, but honestly? You don't. You're beautiful. Imperfections and all. And sometimes being called 'handsome' and 'pretty boy' all your life kinda fucks you over when you don't feel like those things are connected to you. It can make you conflicted and confused. But just believe me when I tell you that you are the one I want. And not just because you are beautiful, which you are. But because you're kind, loyal, funny, charming, and you care for me. You're one of my best friends. You're tied for my number one favorite person."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could never bump Riley, she'd kill me, so you're both tied." Lucas snuggled closer to her.

"I'm definitely okay with that." They laid in silence for a little while before Maya spoke again.

"Also, just so you know, I was being nice and liberal with my sketch."

"What do you mean?"

"I added on the abs so he didn't feel bad. Plus, I needed to stall before I had to look down to his junk." Lucas laughed.

"That is amazing. Thank you for telling me that."


End file.
